Can't Make You Love Me
by CenaOrtonLuvaLuva
Summary: Based loosely on the Bonnie Raitt song. O huge love...hexagon among a few of our favortie wrestlers! John Cena, Lita, Oc, Randy Orton, Mickie James and others. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

An intern jiggled the door knob, but found it was locked. Having no other alternative, he knocked on the door and called out, "Mr. Cena, you have ten minutes!"

"Ten? All I need is two!" John laughed to himself as he rubbed Hailey's back. "Baby…Babe…" Having received no response, Cena decided to give up hope on a pre-show quickie and headed down towards the curtain.

On his way, he conveniently ran into Mickie James, Hailey's friend. "Hey Mick, are you headed towards my room?" Mickie nodded, but continued to eat the little chocolates she held in her hand. "Okay, well tell Hailey I tried, okay?" Again Mickie nodded and both wrestlers continued in the opposite directions.

Eventually, Mickie made her way to John and Hailey's room. "Ley- " she noticed her newly made friend sleep in the large armchair in the far side of the room. Mickie took the opportunity to prank Hailey as she slept their in the fetal position, " Now what ever could I do? Hmm...Oh, well what was John talking about I wonder." Mickie, as any young woman would, guessed sex. "Well I can't let an opportunity like this slip away…" Mickie sprang across the room and turned off the lights.

Carefully, she bent close to her friend's ear and blow a cool stream of air. Hailey wiggled slightly and came to enough to verbalize. "Oh... aren't we Mr. Foreplay today?"

Fighting laughter, Mickie repeated the offense and began to elaborate on her prank's plan more when the light shot on. Both girls jumped in surprise; Mickie because she was caught in the act and Hailey because the person she was inches from kisses wasn't John.

"I'm not sure if I should tell John or close the door and take a seat." Randy Orton, accompanied by Lita, walked in the locker room.

Both girls were back to breathing normally. "You bitch!" Hailey sat up and half-playfully pushed her friend off the arm of the chair. "I could kill you!"

"No you couldn't, you love me too much!" Mickie bounced over to Randy, who the closet she was coming to a steady boyfriend, and hugged him a little outside of platonically before taking a seat in front of him.

"I could…" Lita glared over at the jovial brunette before taking a seat closer to her raven hair friend. "So girlie, what's new with you?"

Hailey laughed at the cattiness of her two friends before sitting up to socialize. "Well, I got to pick out my storyline earlier…" She grabbed her midnight black hair and threw it into an apathetic bun before giving details. "I get a shot at Trish's gold at the next PPV and I get a bra and panties match next week with her on Raw."

All three girls nodded at the fairness of the deal. Hailey had just returned from a back injury she endured at Wrestlemania four months earlier. At that match she lost the Women's Championship to Trish in a highly controversial Ladder's Match. While out on medical leave, her contract expired and she turned down the first revisions sent to her by the owner of the WWE, feeling she was more important to the business then 'a extra photo suite a year and one specialty match at her discretion'.

Flashback 

"_Vince, I've been working for the WWE for six years, granted, three were as a writer, but it should still give me some type of seniority. I'm not asking for the world here, I'm not even asking for more money…" Hailey let her argument fade out; she knew Vince McMahon knew what was coming next._

"_You're right, you do deserve something. You're a great diva, and you were an excellent champ…not to mention you drew in a helluva lot of viewers… Fine. You can have what you want."_

"_Now were in business, Dad" Hailey felt better having handled her father in a business appropriate manner._

_End Flashback_

"Enough about me, what's going on with you guys?" Hailey looked over at Randy who was completely wrapped up in the football game on TV.

He had obviously felt her eyes, so he looked over and her and grunted. "I've talked to you everyday…why don't you ladies talk amongst yourselves…" He shot a smile, signified he had been playing, but returned to the game all the same.

Lita, Hailey and Mickie did as Randy had suggested though and caught up for a good hour and a half before Randy grabbed their attention. "Okay, shows over… What are we doing tonight?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Hailey, as their official spokes person stood and stretched, "I don't know. It depends on what John wants to do…" As though it were cued, John burst through the door and jumped over the bench, cut past the chair and jogged up to Hailey. Before she could say a word, he backed her against the wall and kissed her like something out of 'Gone with the Wind'.

Randy chuckled as he got out of his sat and made his way over to where the others were sitting, "Looks like we know what he wants to do."

John let up just enough to whispered to his girlfriend. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Hailey was still basking in the absolute perfection of the first kiss when John dipped in for the second. "Why didn't you wake me? Wasn't that the plan?"

John nodded and hovered temptingly above Hailey's lips, "You had just got off the plane and you looked a little tired so...I figured I could wait." He sweetly kissed her one more time before backing off the wall.

"Well now that you guys are done… we can plan tonight! Any ideas?" Lita played with her straight red locks as she waited for anyone in the group to make a suggestion. John was the first to speak, "I'm actually kind of beat… I think I'm going straight to the hotel and to bed."

Hailey was quick to follow suit, "You know… I'm a little tired too!" Playfully she yawned and balled up again in her chair. Within seconds, everyone in the room had bailed on her. "Fine, I'll drink by myself!"

Randy laughed, "You don't have to…you can come and watch movies with Mickie and me…"

Even though she loathed Mickie James with a passion, drinking by herself was no way to spend an off-night. "Okay, well, I guess we should head back to the hotel." That's exactly what they did. The twenty-minute ride went by quickly and soon the five WWE superstars were checked–in and en route to their rooms. Together, they approached Randy's room, where Movie Night was being held.

"Okay kids," Hailey hugged Mickie, then Randy and finally Lita, "I'm going off to bed. Be nice 'kay?" The end of her farewell was directed at Lita.

"I will.." The redhead answered before she, and the others disappeared into the room.

"So," John turned to his girlfriend of little under a year, "are you coming to my room tonight?"

Hailey smiled a little, "I suppose. Let's stop at my room first, I need to drop some stuff of and change."

The couple stopped at Hailey's room and immediately she hit the bathroom and John hit the couch. Cena flipped through a couple of channels as Hailey searched through her bag for the surprise she had bought John on one of her many shopping trips on her off time. Apparently, it had taken longer than she realized, because when she came out of her room docked in the sexed up camouflage lacy top and matching boy shorts, she found John asleep on the couch.

"Aw…poor baby… I don't wanna wake him…" Hailey went back in the room and threw on a cute pair of jeans and a black zip-up Hollister hoody. Before leaving the room she left John a note:

_Sorry Babe.. I couldn't do it. You are way cute when you're sleep! I went to go save Lita_

_Lye._

She pecked John on his forehead and tip-toed out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

"So now what's happening?" Mickie threw her hand over her eyes and leaned closer to Randy.

"Oh spare me…" Lita rolled her eyes and reached for the popcorn. _Why am I doing this to myself… I can't stand her!_

Randy diverted his attention from the movie to Lita who sat quietly on the couch opposite him. She unconsciously swept her fire red bangs behind her ears and bit at her index finger as she watched the George Lucas movie. Randy would have continued to eye the daringly beautiful diva had it not been for a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Lita popped off the couch and ran to the door. "Please be some one with half a brain…" She drew back the door and exposed Hailey. "Lye!" She couldn't help but scan her best friend. Hailey's onyx black hair sat contently on her shoulders and complemented the diva's emerald eyes. The Hollister jacket she wore rode comfortably on her hips and exposed mere inches of her touchable almond stomach. As always, Hailey's jean sat snugly on her hips and clung to her perfectly feminine legs.

"Hey Lita…are you okay? Haven't killed anyone yet?" Hailey walked in the door and plopped on the couch in time to catch the credits roll on the first movie.

"Nope! Aren't you proud of me?" Lita sat next to her best friend and laid her head on Hailey's shoulder.

"I most defiantly am… " Randy got up and searched for a second movie.

"Well, what about me?" Mickie got up and walked seductively over to Randy's side. He flashed her his infamous Orton smile and nearly lost it as she accidentally rubbed up against him.

Lita and Hailey exchanged looks and silently cemented a plan. "Well, um, while you guys pick out the next movie, I think Lita and I should-"

"Uh, go get some snacks!" Mickie threw the end of a sentence in Hailey's mouth, never breaking eye contact with Randy.

Lita was fine with Mickie's cooperation, but it annoyed Hailey slightly. For the greater good, Hailey played it off, but not before Lita could notice. Silently, the two girls made their way out of the suite.

"HA! I knew she'd annoy you eventually!" Lita was all but doing cartwheels down the hall. "I give it days 'til you hate her as much as I do!"

Hailey laughed a little, "I could never hate someone that much, but yes, she's getting a little annoying." Hailey and Lita continued to talk, at first about Mickie and then about any and everything else as they made there way to a local Circle K.

"So what are we supposed to get?" Hailey scanned each aisle in the dinky corner store.

Lita followed behind her and smiled, "I guess what ever we want!" Both girls splintered and met up at the counter with a good fifty dollars worth of junk food, candy and energy drinks.

Hailey nodded her head in contentment as the cashier rung up the eccentric purchases, "You know what's missing?" Both the cashier and Lita shook their heads. " Can I have a fifth of Absolut Vodka please?"

"Ah…that's why I love you!" Lita grabbed one of the bags and with Hailey, made her way out to the car.

Hailey sped all the way back to the hotel, in hope of catching Mickie and Randy in the act, The ran up to the room and swung up in the door, exposing exactly what they predicted they would.

Lita let a cynical smile span her face. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" Randy and Mickie were like deer in the headlights as Hailey came in the door. She drew out a box of condoms and threw in front of the two.

"Orton, I'm sort of disappointed…" Hailey and Lita laughed as Randy hung his head in shame. The girls exited the room and purposely left the door wide open as they, and the fifth of vodka, headed to the rooftop

"That was great…" Hailey locked arms with Lita and basically skipped up the stairs to the rooftop patio.

"Yeah, it was priceless." For the second time that evening Lita caught herself peeking at her friend.

Hailey met the gaze a smiled curiously, "LiLi are you sure you're okay?"

Lita opened the bag and broke out the fifth and a huge bag of tropical Skittles, "Yep, I'm _absolutely_ positive. The two girls ate, drank and were merry until about one o'clock that morning. They tried to inconspicuously make way back Lita room and miraculously, they succeeded.

"Thing I should call John?" Hailey scream/whispered, as drunks often do.

"Nope…" Lita encouraged her to play it off, "Would he call you?" As Lita asked the question, she found herself in a pivotal position._ Is there trouble in paradise? _A moment of sobriety took over.

Hailey sat on the edge of Lita's bed and bit her lip in deep thought (which was probably triggered by her sixth or seventh shot), "I don't think he would…we never talk anymore…."

The next minutes were a shared consensus that men were over-rated before Lita and Hailey both passed out on the King-sized bed.

"Ugh… I hate that sound." Lita swatted at the phone next to her for a good ten seconds before Hailey reached over her to answer it. "Hell, Devil speaking…"

"Hey, where are you?" Randy was known for asking stupid questions.

"Didn't you call Lita's room? Wow Orton, You've spent way to much time with Mickie!" Both Lita and Hailey laughed or a good minute.

"Shut up! That was un-cool last night…" Randy could barely withhold the laughter himself, "Well, it worked, she won't talk to me and she left here mumbling something about on your first-borns…"

"I'm sure we'll get over it. Anyways, so talk to John?"

"Yeah, he said he's back in his room now, if you care."

Hailey bit her lip and felt bad about not letting her boyfriend know what was going on, "Okay, Orton. Thanks." She hung up the phone and flopped back in bed for a last moment of serenity before throwing herself together.

"Are you leaving me?" Lita sat up a brushed her crimson hair out of her face exposing her beautifully deep eyes.

"Yepperz. I guess my boyfriend wants to spend some time with me." Hailey gave a pathetic smile and kissed Lita on the forehead. "Thanks for last night though…see you at lunch."

As he best friend exited the room, Lita threw herself back in bed, "Great…a 'morning after' without a 'night before'…."

Hailey knocked on the door to John Cena's room. After about thirty seconds worth of procrastination, John made his way to the door and cracked it open. "Hey!" he exclaimed jokily, "I know you!"

He let his girlfriend in an hopped in the shower. Minutes later he came out in a white tank top and a pair of black basketball shorts. "How was your night?"

"Okay…"Hailey smiled as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Me and Lita hung out on the rooftop 'til like one. Did you end up doing anything?"

John nodded. "I went and hung out with Randy for a minute." John was being evasive, which annoyed Hailey, because she knew he had nothing to hide.

"So we're playing these games?" Hailey laid back on the bed, knowing an argument would soon ensue.

"Baby, what game are we playing? I'm not playing anything. I told you where I was last night! What more do you want from me?" John continued to search through his beg for the shirt that he wanted.

"I want a decent conversation…" Hailey mumbled.

"Well then don't leave me sleeping in your bedroom and go out and drink all night…" John retorted with the same defiance as Hailey had.

"Cause we both know you've never done that to me…"

"Lye…I really don't want to fight. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." John inched towards the bed and extended a hand to Hailey.

She accepted it and sat up, "I should have told you what was going on last night, I'm sorry." John leaned down to kiss Hailey once before going, but got pulled onto the bed by her.

"Babe, I don't think I have time…." John would have protested further had in not been for the second 'take me now' kiss. "Okay… I can spare five minutes." John took the opportunity to flip his girlfriend over and lead the next kiss. Spending no time on romanticism John unzipped the hoody she was wearing and skillfully freed her of the lace bra under her camo cami.

As John's kisses wondered from Hailey lips, to her neck and to the edge of her top, she stripped John of his tank top and awaited his next move. He unbuttoned her super tight jeans, and his cell phone screamed out, " Stop what you're doing and answer you phone!" in Vince McMahon's voice.

Like a kid caught on prom night, John threw up his hands. "Sorry Babe….I forgot to turn it off."

Hailey caught her breath and gave John 'the look', "Don't you dare answer that phone."

John gave her a pleading glance before he flipped open his cell phone. "Hey Bossman! Yeah, you're daughters here….no. Ha, you're a funny guy." John looked over at his heated girlfriend and handed her the phone.

"Hey Daddy."

"Doll! How are you?" Vince had a soft spot for his youngest daughter.

"I'm okay, Dad. Was something wrong?" Hailey still gave John the death eye as her father explained her just wanted o see why she wasn't answering her phone and hung up.

"So is everything okay?" John tried to avoid the conversation he knew was coming.

Hailey stood, re-buttoned her jeans and re-zipped her jacket. "Yeah, but as much of a horn dog as you were when we stared dating, I never thought we'd have an issue with sex…"

The incredible low blow caused John to stand in shock momentarily as Hailey made her way out of the room.

"Whoa, she said that?" Randy finished that rep of ten and then looked over to his friend.

"Yeah, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now…" John finished spotting Batista and swapped positions with him.

"Well," Dave help the metal bar above Cena, "why don't we ask Mr. Romance himself? Any ideas Flair?"

Ric Flair came off the treadmill and joined the group of guys. "You got to show her you mean business?"

John finished his rep and sat up, seemingly disgusted, "My mother said never hit a woman!"

Paul (Triple H) came over from the butterfly press and playfully slapped John on his neck. "No dummy, Flair means 'romance her'. Get the presidential suite… set up the Jacuzzi have roses…you know the whole nine yards."

Randy, Dave, Paul and Ric laughed as the proverbial light bulb lit over John's head.

!#(Meanwhile…)

Lita walked over to her door and cracked it open, "Yes…"

"Lita…let me in!" Hailey pouted and after she was let in, Hailey told Lita the whole entire story.

"So are you mad at him?" Lita poured a glass of orange juice for Hailey and herself.

"No, it's just… it's like we aren't even dating anymore. We don't hardly talk…we don't have sex at all…. I think he needs to either step things up or…" Just then Hailey phone rang. "Hey Steph…"

"Hey girlie…so you know I know what happened right?"

Hailey hung her head, "Yeah…so are you gonna tell me what he said?" Hailey sat and listened as her older sister exposed John's plan to her.

"You know how I feel about the subject, so take it how you want to." Stephanie blew kisses to her baby sister over the phone before hanging up.

Lita smiled as she looked at the irritated face Hailey made. "So what did you're guiding light' say."

Ley giggled a little, "Um...John, after being advised by the romantic master minds of Evolution, has planned a rendezvous for him and I were his is to show me how much I really mean to him."

Lita laughed too, "Well how are you gonna respond?"

"I'm not sure yet…."

Lita and Hailey got dressed and headed to lunch with a couple of other divas. The pulled into the small Italian Bistros parking lot next to a large red Navigator, Stacy Keibler's signature rental. Upon entering the nearly deserted restaurant, they spotted Stacy and Melina seated in an isolated booth towards the back.

" Hey ladies!" Stacy stood up and hugged tow of her closest friends. "What's going on with you two?"

Hailey filled the girls in on her four months leave, but keep that morning's events to herself. Lita, having been with the girls across the booth everyday for no one knows how long, answered with a simple. 'Fine.'

The girls shared general chit-chat for a good five minutes before their orders were taken and their food arrived. The foursome was a ways into the meal when Hailey's cell went off.

"Aww…who is that?" Melina raised in eyebrow at the PCD 'Stick Wit Chu' ring tone.

Hailey rolled her eyes as she answered the phone. "Yes…"

"Please don't be mad at me…I had to answer it…" John defended himself.

"No, you didn't, but I'm over it. What's going on?" Hailey knew John knew that she was still upset, but counted it as reparation for earlier.

"Can you come back to the hotel…you and Lita?" John sounded a little concerned and quickly opened her purse, throwing fifty bucks on the table.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She stood up and waited for a response.

Cena laughed a little, "Nothing's wrong, I just need you guys to come back here, can you?"

"Yeah, were on our way." She hung up the phone, parted ways with Stacy and Melina and was back at the hotel in less than ten minutes.

"So what's this about?" Lita locked arms with her semi-anxious friend.

"Not sure, " Hailey slid her key into her room's door, "But I hope-" Before she could finish her sentence, she opened her room door and exposed the elaborately decorated room. All the cheesy little hotel decorations had been removed, as had the couch. In the center of the common room stood two massage tables surrounded in a plethora of scented candle and unique rocks. Hailey approached the tables and on one noticed a note and a single red rose.

Hey, I figured I owed you a little something. I'm glad you're back and I care for you. Please enjoy… John 

"Wow…I guess I'll see you later…." Lita turned and headed towards the door.

Hailey ran up behind her and drug her back to the second table. "Read your note first if you're gonna ditch me…" The raven-haired diva handed Lita the note on the other table.

_You deserve a treat to Lita, but don't expect a 'happy ending'_

_John_

"Aw...isn't he sweet." Lita and Hailey both dressed in the robes provided for them and waited for the masseurs.

They talked to each other in the waiting time and well into the massage, eventually, they ended up on the topic of John.

"Is it weird that after a year he hasn't told me he loves me?" Hailey felt dumb asking the question, but desperately needed some one besides her married older sister's opinion.

"Honestly… it's a little odd, but it's obvious he cares for you…he even said so in his note." Lita hated to see her friend depressed. _How could someone make her hurt like that? He's beyond lucky to have in his life. She's supportive, hilarious, smart…beautiful._

The massage came to an end and Hailey sat up, tears in eye. "I don't think I can do this anymore, he's gotta really commit." She clenched the robe around herself, feeling insecure. " I know he 'doesn't want to rush anything for my sake', but I can't wait forever. The longer I wait to hear it, the less I believe it's coming… It's like he's hurting me with good intentions, you know?"

Lita got up and walked over to her best friends. She wiped a single tear from Hailey's eye and held her, "Yeah, I know the feeling…"


	3. Chapter 3

From the Author:

I forgot to tell you at the end of the second chapter that I will not update unless I have at least one review! One review gets you the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well look, I'm going to get dressed and leave you alone for a while. I think you need some time by yourself to really go over things before your date. 'Kay?" Lita pulled her fire red hair back and left her best friends suite.

All alone, Hailey left the massage table and headed to the bathroom. She sat defeated on the edge of the tube, contemplating the answer to her own questions. "What am I going to do ?" She thought aloud. Before coming to any real resolution, her cell phone rang.

Slothfully she made her way to the main room where her phone displayed a picture of John, hamming it up for her cell phone's caller ID.

"Hey…"

John expected her to be more jovial, and was surprised by her monotone reaction to his call. "Are you okay Hail?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, um…if you say so. I was just calling you to see how your massage went." John prayed internally that her answer would be longer than a syllable.

"It was nice, Babe. I'm just a little tired. What else is on your mind?"

The doctor of thuganomics was known to pull a Dr. Smooth every once and a while; he knew it would cheer Hailey up. "Um.. You. I wanted to know whether or not we could do dinner tonight."

Hailey was in fact pleased to hear John talk to her that was and accepted his dinner invitation. They finished to phone conversation on a much happier note even though in truth Hailey was conflicted inside.

She looked down at her cell phone and realized her reservations were for less than an hour form then.


	5. Chapter 5

While Hailey looked through her things for something decent to wear, Lita sulked to her hotel room down the hall. As she slipped her card key in the door, she heard foot steps stop behind her.

"What are you up to, Red?"

Lita turned to meet Randy Orton eye to eye, "Um…nothing much, I guess. I'm kinda headed to bed…"

Randy saw through Lita's pathetic plea to be alone. "You can't sleep this early in the day you'd be up all night." Randy platonically extended his hand, but Lita refused to go.

"I'll be okay, Randy."

With that she closed the door, leaving Randy standing in the hallway.

#&8

Completely dressed, Hailey took the last curler out of her hair and threw her Coach bag over her shoulder. Like clockwork, John opened her hotel door. "You look…"

Hailey smiled, "Cute, nice, professional, darling…awful?"

"Stunning, Ley…absolutely beautiful." John took Hailey's arm and led her down to the cab he hailed earlier.

"So, where are we off to tonight?" Hailey situated herself in the taxi as it whizzed through the inner-city to a quiet looking Bistro on the corner in the Avenues.

The cab driver, having reached the destination answer her question, "Palmer's on 125th…that'll be fifteen twenty."

John got out, opened the door for Hailey and paid the impatient driver.

'Well,' Hailey thought to herself, 'he's being charming…' It hadn't been that John had changed since their relationship had started some year ago; it was just that things had changed between them. It seemed the longer they dated, the less they talked, and they less time they had for each other. Both Hailey and John had blamed the separation on work…and injury; but neither of them thought the lack of substance in their togetherness was enough to end what they had. To John, 'they just needed work' and for Hailey, they just 'needed time'. It had been evident to those around them, Mickie and Lita especially, that neither work nor time would bridge the difference between them.

As the dinner carried on at Palmer's, things fell apart back at the hotel. A scorned Randy shot up to his room where he aimlessly plopped on a couch, evaluating earlier aloud. "God I'm an idiot. I mean, she doesn't need me to tell her what to do!"

Lita was in her room doing the same, "Why am I feeling like this? Am I broken?"

Randy decided to turn on his TV to get him to think about something, anything other than the Xtreme Diva. The football game would have to suffice. He watched as the Flacons and their red jerseys recovered a fumbled football.

"And the Falcon's stole the heart on the St. Louis Rams!" John Madden seemed pleased, not knowing he had just allegorically described Orton's situation. Randy turned off the game and made his way to his kitchenette.

Lita, downstairs, was searching for a way to figure out how she felt and why she felt that way. She rested her head in her hands as she let the massage replay in her head. All she could remember was the way it felt to have her best friend in her arms. Alarmed by her realization, she flopped back on the couch and pulled her hair.

Simultaneously, Randy brushed through his fridge, but had no appetite. Instead he sat on the counter and picked for the reason he felt so...weird. Immediately, he saw Lita in his mind. The night before, she had sat on the couch out in the suite's common room, biting her finger and tossing her hair. More that anything he wished he had crossed the room and – just touched her.

"Ugh…I'm sprung! Like a big dummy, I'm hooked on a girl who hardly sees me! I'm Randy Orton, girls line up to see me and I' stuck on one I can't have…"

--

Lita turned off all the lights in her room and crawled into her bed. She though about all the times she had shared a bed with Hailey, all the times they stayed up all night and talked, all the moments they shared and she agonized over why they meant so much more to her than they had meant to Hailey, "God…I'm in love with my best friend…."


	6. Chapter 6

**From the Author: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm juggling a lot right now! **

**&# At Palmers #&**

"So…" John played with his steak while Hailey fought the tears across the table.

"Are you even gonna ask me what's wrong?"

John let out a sigh, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Hailey shook her head futility, "Nothing…never mind. It's obviously not important to you so I don't see the point."

"Hailey, why do you insist on doing this? Why does everything have to be so damn difficult with you?" John immediately wished he hadn't said any of that. "Look, I tried to make today…special you know. I set up the whole spa thing, I figuredwe'd do dinner and then go out to Central Park in one of those carriages things and…"

"I know, Im' sorry, but this is just weird you know?"

John nodded as though he knew what's coming next. "You wanna leave…Eat some real food?" He pushed away his undercooked, over-decorated, thirty dollar steak and threw some money on the table. "That should cover the bill right?"

Hailey smiled, relived by the fact that they were leaving the ritzy resort restaurant, "Yeah John, that's good."

Hand in hand, John and Hailey walked down the street in search for some greasy spoon. "About earlier," Hailey broke the content silence. "I didn't mean it."

John looked over and laughed. "You didn't mean what?"

"That sex was our issue…" She looked up a John who, regardless of resistance, had and ear to ear smile. "But we do have and issue…"

"An issue with what? I mean your happy right?"

"Yeah, I'm happy. I mean- of course I'm happy, but I don't feel right."

John slowed their pace and looked over at Hailey, like eye contact could make him understand. "Feel right how, Hailey?"

Hailey bit into her lip, searching for a way to beat around the bush; it failed. "We've been together for ten months and you haven't said-"

"I love you."

They stopped, right there in the middle of the busy New York street and said nothing. Partly because Hailey couldn't think of a thing to say. _You love me now? When you think our relationship is in jeopardy, you decide to tell me you love me…._ John wrapped his arm around Hailey's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "No." She turned her face away from him, but didn't break the hold. "You don't."

Though the whole incident took maybe three seconds, it seemed like forever before John let go. "I do love you, Hailey."

"Then why wait 'til now to say it. Did you just here, right now on this bum ass street, fall in love with me?" For the second time in the 24 hour span, tears flowed from her eyes.

"No, I've loved you since…I don't know! But I know I love you now, Hailey." Panic was evident in John's voice.

"Well, I don't love you anymore." Hailey herself couldn't believe what she had just said. Before John could formulate a response, she turned to the street and hailed a cab.

"That," John said to the bustling street, "is exactlywhy I never told you…."

**From the Announcer: **Ever been to the point where everything is perfect, then one horrible things happens. Something so damn ….unfair that all you can do is laugh and cry(probably at the same time)? That's where John's at. I plan on updating by Friday, but a review or two (whether you hate it or love it) might help me post sooner.Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**From the Announcer: **Thanks for feedback! I think we're getting to the meat and bones! If I get a review by 10 AM (pacific) I'll update again today!

Lita pulled the pillow over her head to block out the incessant knocking at the door. She unwillingly opened her eyes and checked the time; it was only nine, but she hoped her 'visitor' would think she was asleep.

"Lita, Lita, please open you door." Hailey rested her head up to door and continued to talk, "I really need to talk to you…"

The red-headed diva shot to her feet and opened the door so quickly that Hailey feel in. "Hey girlie, are you okay?"

"No. I'm a horrible person."

"Hm… okay," Lita lead Hailey to the seat on the bar in the small hotel room, she focused on her best friend, wanting nothing more than to stop her from crying. "Baby tell me what happened."

Hailey continued to sob silently and rested her head on Lita's shoulder. For about two minutes she just sat there, letting Lita comfort her. "I'm a really horrible person. I left him there and I just came here and I… I was too honest and … I'M JUST HORRIBLE!" Hailey started crying again, more dramatically then before.

Having been there for her best friends darkest moments before, Lita knew exactly what to do. She left Hailey there to cry while she went and started a hot shower and brought all the linens from her bed to the makeshift living room. "Come on Ley, get up and hope in the shower okay?"

Hailey did as Lita instructed and minutes later, she imerged, no longer crying. "Thanks LiLi."

"No problem. You ready to tell me what happened now?" Lita played the role of a patient friend, but she was more than anxious to hear what Hailey had to say. She had figured it had something to do with the date with John, but she had no idea the extent of the drama.

Hailey, in a pair of super-short white shorts Lita had and a tan demi bra, slowly made her way to the couch where she snuggle into a corner with a huge pillow. "He told me he loved me."

Lita blinked slowly. "Those were the scariest happy tears I've ever seen in life."

"'Cause they weren't happy tears," Hailey couldn't help but laugh at Lita. Somehow, she always made her laugh. Hailey had never had a hard time that Lita hadn't somehow helped her though. "I broke it off…"

With a sympathetic smile, Lita joined Hailey in her corner. "Well, how did he take it? I mean like what happened- exactly."

After a deep sigh, Hailey told Lita the whole story and waited for any form of feedback. Unfortunately, Lita had no idea what to say. She sat there with the same silence John had. Inside, she was torn, she loved Hailey; really loved her. Though the fact that Hailey was heartbroken was killing her, knowing someone she wanted was suddenly single gave her the butterflies. "Well, all I can tell you to do, is wait it out. Tomorrow, after you wake up and maybe eat a bite, call him and figure out what you really want to do. 'Kay?"

Hailey nodded and stretched out, feeling like a weight had been lefted off of her shoulder. Talking to Lita made everything seem smaller. "Lita, what would I do with you?"

Lita shrugged and got up to go to bed.

"Wait where are you going?" Hailey threw a pillow ad hit Lita in the head.

Throwing the pillow back, Lita playfully shouted, "I'm going to bed dammit! Tomorrow is the last free day we have before we get back on the road! I need a good nights sleep." Before Lita could make her way down the hall, Hailey shot past her. "What are you doing, crackbaby?"

"Well, you said we have to get a good night sleep, right?"

"I said _I_ need a good nights sleep; but you're close."

Hailey gave Lita the finger and continued into bed. Once Lita was in the room too, Hailey finished her explanation, "Well, it I'm going to get a good night's sleep I have to get in bed and fall asleep first.

"Why is that?" Lita stripped down for bed and hopped on the closest side.

"Because silly," Hailey got in bed and got situated, "you snore!"

Lita pushed Hailey and hassled her for a while until laughter subsided. "You're a weirdo Hailey, but I love you anyways. Night."

"Love you too freak." Hailey kissed Lita on the cheek, "Night."

Though that was the most platonic kiss in all of history the whole night it was all that was on Lita's mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**From The Author: Thanks SO much for the feedback, here's you update. **

The alarm clock in the darken room woke Randy. "Must be breakfast..." he threw his feet over the bed and contemplated hopping in the shower for a couple seconds before he actually put himself in motion.

After he bathed and halfway cleaned his room, he whipped out his cell phone to see what he could get into to keep his mind off of other things (namely the WWE hitting the road again and a certain Xtreme diva.) He decided to call his main partner in crime, John.

"Hello?" John had obviously been asleep.

"Hey, I know you're probably recovering from last night, but uh- what are we doing today?"

John sat there for a while before realizing he was waking up alone. "You know, I kinda think I'm going to stay in for a while-"

"Your night was that great!" Randy quickly cut off John, not knowing how wrong his was. "Well then, I'll let you two alone. Think you'll be able to pull yourself outta bed for breakfast around ten?"

"Yeah, sure." John nonchalantly lied and waited for Randy to hang up. "Something tells me it won't be to hard to 'steal away'."

---

Lita rolled over in bed unconsciously, and found Hailey. "Oh, sorry. Forgot you were there."

Hailey was already awake and was unphased by the moment. "No, it's good…" she took a deep breath and thought, "maybe we should get up and go somewhere, do something. Ya know?"

"Want to kill time?" Lita blunted rephrased Hailey's question.

"I just don't want to think about it all day, okay? So let's get up and go out fro breakfast."

Lita agreed, but demanded at least another hour of sleep. In the meanwhile Hailey got up and started to prepare for her day. After a quick run through Lita's clothes, she found a black long-sleeve V-neck shirt and a pair of red basketball shorts that fit her perfectly. Continuing with her apathetic attire, Hailey threw her hair up in a bun of untamed curls and put on just enough make-up to show she spent more than thirty second in front of the mirror. By the time she was dressed, Lita had gotten up and thrown on a pair of jeans and an 'ANARCHY' shirt.

"Ready?"

---

John and Randy meet up in a Denny's around the way from their hotel. After finding a spot on the bar towards the back of the diner, the two men settled into conversation. "So, how did it go?"

"Well, she's gone."

The ever-present smirk on Randy's face lessened. "She left you?"

"I guess. I mean she told me I had shitty timing, basically, and was gone." The silence consumed them as the waitress brought he drinks they had ordered. After she left John picked up where he left off. "She's right though."

"Right how? You told her you loved her right?"

"I tried, but I was a little late. Like six months late."

The waitress gasped from the other end of the bar. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but my daughter, she watches wrestling, so I think I know who your girlfriend is. She's the injured one right, the former champ?"

John nodded.

"And you're Cena right?"

Again, John nodded.

"Well, from the looks of the show you're not an asshole and you're not a dummy either. But you're telling me, you've been with that girl for _six months_ and you haven't told here you loved her yet?" The New Yorker in the woman came out as she waited John's explanation.

"Ten months, and yeah, I know I'm supid."

"You wonder why she's gone? Kid, stupid doesn't cut it. Find her and tell her how you feel, before you're a dollar short and a day late."

Randy volunteered the short story of the previous night's events to the waitress who then poured John a complimentary cup of coffee.

"Since you were already a 'a day late', go back and put in the extra effort. Tell her you love her again and again and again until she gets it."

"What if that doesn't work?" John looked up.

"I don't know, but it's worth the try." The waitress bobbed her head towards the door as both Lita and Hailey walked in. "You. come over here." She pointed for Randy to move a couple of space.

"You daughter doesn't watch me? You have no idea who I am?" Randy threw up his signature pose and the waitress laughed.

"I know who you are kid, you're the one Evolution screwed…" she pinched his cheeks before disappearing to the back.

**From the Author: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to do it! I'll update again on Tuesday, but if I get three more review then I might be able to get something out today!**


	9. Chapter 9

**From the Author: If you've been a faithful reader, thanks so much for your support! I also wanted to say I know this story is a little, okay, a lot on the sappy side, but things get a little more interesting here, I promise! Please keep reviewing! If I get a few reviews before 12 noon pacific I'll update by three!**

John smiled as Hailey entered the room. Even though she wasn't there for him, the fact that she was there at all made the difference. He got up and left the bar (and Orton).

Lita had seen him stand up and regardless of how much she wanted to make Hailey leave and never have seen John, she decided it would be best to point him out and just let whatever happen. "Hey, Hailey, um…look, John headed this way and, I think you should talk so… I'm gonna go ahead and get lost. Okay?"

Hailey nodded blankly and watched John come up towards her. "Hey."

"Hey…"

---

"What am I chopped liver?" The Legend Killer sat there talking to his cup of coffee.

"I don't know about chopped liver, but you are crazy." Lita sat on the stool next to Randy. "So how's you're morning going, Orton?"

Randy raised and eyebrow sarcastically, "Oh, people can see me…"

"Of course we can see you, with a head that big you're kind of hard to miss." Lita pushed Randy's head playfully. After a moment of silence, she looked over at him seriously. "About last night, sorry I was a bitch."

Randy shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "No biggie."

"I guess it all worked out though, had I been out, I would have missed Hailey."

"She came over there last night? Oh, after the whole dinner thing with John?"

---

"So," John thought for a second, "What's the deal with us?"

"There is no deal, I don't think. I mean, I'm kinda over it."

_Over it? _John thought, _how can you be over it! I mean, I know we've been a part for a while; you were injured, I wan on the road, but I didn't think it was that bad!_ John wanted nothing more than to grab Hailey and kiss her like Blaine did Andie and the end of Pretty in Pink, but something told him not to. Instead he hung and nodded his head. "I guess I'm kinda over it too."

_He's over it? I was just bluffing! He's supposed to grab me up and kiss me like Allsion and Noah in The Notebook! _"Well, then I'll see you around?" _How freakin' cheesy am I? If I see him around I'm gonna cry! _

"Guess so."

Without Lita and Randy respectively, Hailey and John made their ways out of the Denny's and in separate directions.

---

Eventually, Randy and Lita noticed that they were left in the Denny's alone. Even though their best friends needed them, they stayed and shared the quick meal. "Okay, Lita, I love you and all, but we're doing this Dutch." Randy handed the check to Lita, expecting her to dish out part.

She looked over it a while and then nodded, "I do half and then you do half, right?"

Randy smiled in response, "Aw…you do understand!"

"I understand perfectly!" Lita took the piece of paper and tore it right down the middle.

"Not… what I meant…"

Lita, with a sly look on her face, made her way towards the entrance. Quickly Randy took out his credit card and paid the bill before dashing though the lounge to catch her. "You're beyond evil. I just thought you should know." Randy laughed.

The whole walk back to the hotel, Lita tried playfully to explain why she wasn't evil, but Randy didn't hear a word. He was much too interested in the way her eyes gleamed or how the East coast sun bounced off her pin-straight red hair. _This is not… I can't do this._

"Orton are you listen-" As Lita went to rouse Randy about not paying attention, he kissed her. No warning, no buffer, nothing. He put his hand on the small of her back and leaned into the kiss gently. Like all good thing, it came to an end. Not knowing what to do, and still unclear of what had just happened, Randy gave his signature cocky smirk and walked away with as little explanation as the kiss itself.

**From Keira:**

**Okay, just to catch you up, a quick summary. John and Hailey are broken up, Lita is in love with Hailey (who is oblivious) and Randy has the hots for Lita, and she knows it now… Thanks for the support, by the way!**


End file.
